implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Crazy Dancin' 3: Next Generation (History of Margovya)
|Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Pankavuranov Pictures Revolution Productions |Row 3 title = Written by |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Release date |Row 4 info = March 21, 2007 |Row 5 title = Starring |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Budget |Row 6 info = 48.67 million |Row 7 title = Box office income |Row 7 info = m493,554,409 |Row 8 title = Duration |Row 8 info = 97 minutes |Row 9 title = Distributor |Row 9 info = Margovyan National Pictures }} Crazy Dancin' 3: Next Generation is a 2007 Margovyan romance-dance revolution film by Pankavuranov Pictures and distributed by Margovyan National Pictures. The screenplay was written by , and and stars , , and , and is directed by . The film opened in Margovyan theaters on March 21, 2007 and returned a gross income of about 493 million margots at the end of its five-week theatrical run, ending in a 5-million-margot deficit from the box office income of the in 2005. This is the third installment of the Crazy Dancin' series, preceded by in 2005 and followed by on 2009. Plot Ikanua, June 2005. The Mobsters Dance Troupe, which was led by the late Borislav Kravchenko to break the nineteen-year-streak of the Queruvskers Dance Group in the Ikanua Ultimate Dance Craze Showdown in 2001, and is now led by Innokentiy Kravchenko ( ), has just made its five-year-streak after winning the finals against the Rising Stars Dance Troupe, as the Queruvskers had lost during the semi-finals after an attempt to sabotage the Mobsters' performance. After winning their fifth straight win in the championship, Innokentiy and his girlfriend Oksana Paltanova ( ) got married and lived together afterwards. However, after their win against the Rising Stars, the Mobsters would be very busy in the next few months, as their "crazy moves" have been gaining a lot of recognition from all over Margovya. Because of this, Innokentiy, being the leader of the dance group, had to have his now-eleven-year-old son Boris ( ) take a vacation to his ex-girlfriend, Boris' mother Marina's ( ) house in Gobrovgrad, Pontival, which Boris reluctantly accepts. Arriving at his mother's house in Gobrovgrad, Boris reunited with his mother, whom he had a deep hatred with, as his father once recounted that he had to drop out of college and quit breakdancing forever after Marina left him and Boris when Boris was only one month old in order to finish her studies and follow her own dream of taking over her father's cosmetics company. Worse, Boris was treated by his mother like a house boy, making him wash their family car, cooking the family's dinner, cleaning the house, and taking care of his mother's children with her new boyfriend and live-in partner Timofey ( ). After being forced to give his mother's car a makeover after she crashed into a monster truck and didn't want to pay for car repair, and after finishing the task, Boris decided to start the car and just turn on the radio. However, when the radio played "Freaking Out" by , the song that won his father the fifth straight win in the dance showdown in Ikanua, Boris can't help but to step into the rhythm, imitating his father's dance steps while dancing along to the music. Seconds later, Boris' soon-to-be stepfather Timofey, a breakdancer by heart but was forced by Marina to take a corporate position in her company, approached him and shared what was his passion for dancing until Marina came into his life and turned him into a corporate businessman that he is now. While cleaning the front yard of the house, Boris plays the Hafimwahlid Talnaev hip-hop records lent to him by Timofey and started dancing to the music, and later on, it got the attention of a group of pre-teen children led by Ana Poliostrova ( ) who are trying their luck by posting their dance moves online, and was impressed by Boris' moves, especially when they found out that his father is a famous hip-hop dancer known all over Margovya, and immediately invites him to join their growing dance group, which was founded by Ismail Oriondovich ( ), a rebellious hip-hop dancer who formed his own dance group in rebellion to his father forcing him to pursue a law career. Boris invited Timofey in the shooting of the group's next dance video at Ana's house, but he declined, saying that he has a business meeting with the company's executives, but Boris insists that he do this, as the group needs more members, and that Timofey wanted this in the first place. Timofey then called his next door neighbor Gavril ( ) and had him take care of his three children, then followed Boris to Ana's place, and they filmed their dance video, which earned them over 10,000 hits. Later that night, Marina confronted both Timofey and Boris, Timofey for ditching the 'very important' business meeting, Boris for failing to clean the house, and she warns both of them that she will banish them out of the house if they ever commit the same mistake again. However, that didn't stop the two of them from doing what they want but this time, they do it with a little caution. Timofey only goes out if he doesn't have a meeting to go to, and Boris only goes out after he finishes his household chores, or even invites Ana and the rest to help him clean the house so they can go out and rehearse, or even rehearse inside the house. As the days go by, Boris and Ana have become close to each other, and eventually disclosed to her that his parents are not really married, that his mother left him and his father in order to fulfill her own dreams, not even thinking of him or his father. They eventually became close friends, even though they agreed to not yet have a relationship, since they are still young. However, their group has a rival, led by Pyotr Malenkov ( ), who are determined to knock them off the internet. Pyotr's group have done various ways to make sure that Ismail's group will not be able to post videos online, like sabotaging their audio system, their camera, their computer, their internet connection, and even giving some of the members spoiled food so that they cannot perform for the moment due to food poisoning. One day, Boris was personally invited by Ismail to a party in his house celebrating the success of their latest video. However, since the party is going to last until twelve in the midnight, after which Ismail would drive the children home for safety, Boris called Timofey, who is on an important seminar, and asked him to stall his mom, and then Gavril and asked him to watch his half-siblings for him. However, during the group's performance in the party, Pyotr cuts the performance by flicking the lights on and off for about one minute, making them mess up their choreography. After a fight that followed, Pyotr challenged Ismail into a group-to-group dance battle at the back of the local diner downtown, and loser has to quit dancing forever and disband their group. Worse comes to worse, Boris arrives home at about three hours before midnight and finds his angry mother waiting by the living room. After confronting him, she asked him to pack his bags and leave the house that night. Before Boris left the house, he called his mother a selfish heartless b*tch, and swears that if she continues acting like that, her own family will leave her and her business will soon come crashing down afterwards. After Boris had left to sleep over at Ana's house, Timofey finally stood up to Marina, saying that Boris has taught him a lot about life, including the need to pursue one's own dream, the one his heart desires, even saying that unless Marina stops treating him like a corporate dummy, he and his kids will be moving to Gavril's house. Later that night, Boris called his father and told him everything that had just happened. Innokentiy, who is just looking for another gig for the Mobsters, came up with a perfect idea to crash Marina's corporate dream, a job he was craving for since the day he had been forced to drop out of college and give up his hip-hop dream just so Marina can continue pursuing hers. He asked Boris of every competition Marina's company has, and Boris gave him her biggest competition, Off the Shelves Inc., which is being ran by the Mobsters' very own Sexy Vanna (cameo by ), who decided to start a cosmetics business after giving birth to her now-two-year-old daughter, and is doing it well. Boris then went to Ana's place with all of his bags, tells her everything that had happened, and Ana agreed to let him stay at her place for the night. The very night, the Mobsters talked to Sexy Vanna and gave her a way to take her business to a higher level, which is a TV advertisement that features them. The next morning, the ad was released, and Off the Shelves, Inc. saw their products fly off the shelves, sending Marina's business into an immediate 37.5% loss. Marina went to Gavril's house, knowing that Timofey is there. However, when she knocked on the door, Gavril tells her that Timofey went out for a dance face off at the local diner with Pyotr's group. Marina then went to the diner and saw all of them, including Boris, dancing like crazy and all of them, especially Timofey, seemed to be enjoying what they were doing. Marina attempts to cut the performance to be able to talk Timofey immediately, but the group went on, as if Marina isn't there. Angered, Marina picked up her shoe and threw it at the stage, hitting Timofey in the head and making him mess up his moves. However, he suddenly recovers from the hit, and returns the shoe to Marina, hitting her in the head, making her fall unconscious for the moment. Because of Timofey's shoe bit, Ismail's group won the face off via audience vote, and Pyotr has to quit dancing forever and disband his group. After the performance, Marina talks Timofey into moving back with her, and saving her company from falling down overnight, just like what almost happened when her father found out that she was pregnant with Boris. Boris cuts in and tells his own mother in the face that she hasn't changed yet, that she's still a self-centered greedy b*tch she is, and tells her that if she doesn't stop acting like it, he will call one of his dad's connections from the Mobsters, who works for the Social Welfare Ministry, and has him report Marina to the minister for making her eleven-year-old son do all the household chores for her and treating him like a personal assistant or nanny, and have her arrested in about 24 hours. Marina finally give in, apologizes to both Timofey and Boris for being so hard on them, lets the company go, gets her executives and employees new jobs and has Timofey and the kids move back to their house, while Timofey sticks to his job in Ismail's dance group. Cast * as Timofey Kamchatsky * as Boris Kravchenko * as Ana Poliostrova * as Pyotr Malenkov * as Marina Gobrovskaya * as Ismail Oriondovich * as Gavril Ulyanov * as Daniil "The DanMaster" Volkov * as Adelina "The Hip Girl" Borisova * as Innokentiy Kravchenko * as Oksana Paltanova-Kravchenko Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya) Category:Films (Media, History of Margovya)